Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Gimmick Up the Wanted Poster to Get Mayor Fitzhugh Arrested and Get Grounded
(inspired by the Top Cat episode "Farewell, Mr Dibble") Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were feeling annoyed. Lawson: Man! That Mayor Fitzhugh is dumb! He always gets voted and he sometimes desires for re-election rather than any real ideology! Gelman: We hate that guy so much! I can beat the living tar out of him! Mundy: Yeah! That guy's a loser! Skeens: I agree! He's stupid! What shall we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! Let's gimmick the wanted poster up to get Mayor Fitzhugh arrested! Gelman: Good idea! Let's go downtown! So Lawson and his friends went downtown and then they reached the police station. He saw the Vote-Vote poster that had an image of Mayor Fitzhugh in it and the wanted poster of a criminal named Harold McCoy. Lawson: Time to do the wanted poster gimmick up! Scissors! Gelman: Check! Lawson: Glue! Mundy: Check! Lawson: Gelman! Cut the circle around the Vote-Vote poster to remove the image of Mayor Fitzhugh and glue it on the wanted poster! Gelman: Right! Gelman used a pair of scissors and he started cutting the circle around the Vote-Vote poster to remove the image of Mayor Fitzhugh. Gelman: Okay, Mundy! Get the glue! Mundy: Right! Then Mundy picked up a glue. Mundy; Come on Skeens! Let's put that image on the wanted poster! Skeens: Yeah! But I hate to do this to Harold McCoy! I think he's better looking than Mayor Fitzhugh. Mundy put some glue on the wanted poster around the image of Harold McCoy, and Skeens put the image of Mayor Fitzhugh to cover the image of Harold McCoy. Lawson: Okay guys! I'll write the message to the police officer and put it next to the wanted poster! Lawson picked up a paper and wrote a message on it and he put the paper next to the wanted poster. Lawson: And now, let's call out to the police officer! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens called to the police officer. Lawson: Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Hey police officer! Come over here this instant! Then the police officer walked over to Lawson and his friends. Police Officer: Hey! You called?! Lawson: We like to tell you something! There's a criminal on the loose! (pointing to the wanted poster) Can you arrest that one? His name's Harold McCoy! Police Officer: Oh, that one? You mean he's on the loose around town? Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Lawson! I will go and arrest that criminal! The police officer walked off to find a criminal. Lawson: Better be sure, you know the penalty for false arrest! Police Officer: I'm positive! Lawson: Hahahahahahahaha! Yes, the trick worked! Come on guys! Let's go back to school and celebrate! Lawson and his friends went back to school, and then Randall walked along with Menlo. Randall Weems and Menlo noticed that something had fixed a wanted poster. Randall: Hey! Where's the picture of the mayor? Menlo: I think someone took it off the Vote-Vote poster and put it on the wanted poster that features a criminal named Harold McCoy. Maybe someone had fixed the wanted poster. Meanwhile, the police officer walked on and he found Mayor Fitzhugh at the Town Hall and grabbed him. Police Officer: I got him! Come with me right now, you dastardly criminal! The police officer started dragging Fitzhugh on the way to the police station. Mayor Fitzhugh: Hey! Let go of me! You can't arrest me! I'm innocent! I tell you! Police Officer: Tell that to the judge, you naughty boy! Then the police officer went inside the police station. He was dragging Fitzhugh up the stairs and then he was dragging him through the hallway. Fitzhugh was screaming for help. Mayor Fitzhugh: Help! Help! Somebody, I'm the mayor of this city! I'm being abducted! Help! Police Officer: You're Harold McCoy, wanted in five states for bigamy, grand larcery, embezzlement and running a dance school without a license! Mayor Fitzhugh: I'm not Harold McCoy! I'm only Phillip Fitzhugh, mayor of this city! Police Officer: Oh yeah, and I'm Hannah Montana! Mayor Fitzhugh: You are a kook! Then Fitzhugh escaped the police officer. Police Officer: Hey, hold it! Mayor Fitzhugh: I repeat you're a kook! Then Fitzhugh realised something. Fitzhugh: Wait a minute! It was the troublemakers who got me arrested for crimes I didn't commit! Back outside the police headquarters, Randall and Menlo realised something. Randall: Wait a minute! It was Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens gimmicked the wanted poster up to get the poor mayor arrested! Menlo: Yeah! We'll tell Miss Finster about this! Randall: Good idea! MISS FINSTER! Menlo: MISS FINSTER! Then suddenly, Randall and Menlo heard someone's voice, it was none other Mayor Fitzhugh. Mayor Fitzhugh: Hey, boys! Thank goodness, you two of here! The troublemakers had got me arrested! Randall: Mr Mayor, he and Menlo had realised that Lawson and his friends had gimmicked the wanted poster to get you arrested. Menlo: Yeah, they sabotaged your Vote-Vote poster and put your image on the wanted poster to get you arrested! Mayor Fitzhugh: Well, I never! Let's go tell Miss Finster about this! Meanwhile, back in Third Street School. Lawson and his friends began to celebrate. Lawson: Hooray! We did it! We got the mayor arrested! Yay! Gelman: Yeah, let's celebrate! Then suddenly, Miss Finster came, and she was very annoyed. Miss Finster: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, how dare you gimmick up the wanted poster to get Mayor Fitzhugh arrested!? Randall and Menlo told me that you did that? That's it, I am calling all of your parents about what you all did! Lawson and his friends were horrified. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Then Miss Finster picked up a phone and phoned Lawson and his friends' parents up. Miss Finster: Hello, parents! Your children gimmicked up the wanted poster to get Mayor Fitzhugh arrested! Please pick them up, okay? Thank you, bye! Then a mob of parents came, and then Lawson's parents confronted Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you gimmick up the wanted poster to get Mayor Fitzhugh arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Lawson's mum: When we get home, you will watch Sesame Street for your punishment! Lawson went home in disgrace, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman's parents confronted Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you gimmick up the wanted poster to get Mayor Fitzhugh arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Gelman's mum: When we get home, you will watch Barney and Friends for your punishment! Gelman went home in disgrace, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mundy's parents confronted Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you gimmick up the wanted poster to get Mayor Fitzhugh arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Mundy's mum: When we get home, you will watch Yo Gabba Gabba for your punishment! Mundy went home in disgrace, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Skeens's parents confronted Skeens. Skeens's dad: Greg, how dare you gimmick up the wanted poster to get Mayor Fitzhugh arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Skeens's mum: When we get home, you will watch Yo Gabba Gabba for your punishment! Skeens went home in disgrace, crying. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Randall Weems Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Wiseguy as Police Officer, Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Paul as Menlo Steven as Mayor Fitzhugh Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Belle as Gelman's mum Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff